Not Enough Vitamin C
by Rex J. Nibcore
Summary: Mewtwo is sick. Leila comes home to take care of him. (Say What Karaoke Parody included in story)


[Sailor Pokemon's Notes: Thank you, Brilliant Thinker, Vicious Mewtwo, and Dinosaur2. ^_^ You have no idea how it feels to get reviews from two of your favorite humor authors. Sorry, Dinosaur2, I haven't read any of yours yet. ^^;;; I'll get around to it....Someday....^^;;; Anyway, some people might think with the words Vitamin C, it will be a lemon. Nope! Mewtwo is sick! Leila has to take off of her job to take care of him. Disaster is insured! ^_^]

Not Enough Vitamin C 

By Sailor Pokemon

Achoo! Mewtwo sneezed. His throat was sore, his nose dripped, he felt cold, and his eyes were puffy. Lugia flew in.

"Man! You are sick." the bird told him.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Mewtwo replied grumpily.

"Where did you get that?"

"I picked it up from Leila."

"Speaking of Leila. Should I go get her?"

"No! She'll kill me!"

"She didn't last time when she caught you trying to destroy Pallet Town. Of course, that is where she thinks she was born, and we are about a mile from Pallet."

"You are right about one thing."

"What?"

"Leila didn't kill me. Sailor Pokemon almost did!"

"C'mon man! You are sick."

"I know!"

:"I'm going to get her."

"Be careful. You might be hit by a stunning spell."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not just one. Three at a time does."

"Ouch! I'll be careful."

"Alright."

A half an hour later, Leila came in. She pulled off her purple robes. She looked at Mewtwo. She frowned.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried.

She just laughed. "Why? You're sick. You haven't been getting enough vitamin C."

"What?"

"Vitamin C." Leila said and walked into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water and an orange pill.

"Swallow it."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Do you want to feel better?"

"I guess."

"Then swallow it!"

Mewtwo quickly gulped the pill down with the help of his glass of water.

"Can I have some Mountain Dew?"

"Sure." Leila sighed.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out two cans from her private stash. She grabbed two glasses and put ice in one.

"Mewtwo? Do you want ice in yours?" Leila yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

Leila was surprised by his manners. She walked in with the two glasses of ice and Mountain Dew. She placed them on the end table.

"I hope Remus doesn't mind the short notice."

"Why?"

"I sent him a letter before I left about him subbing for a few days."

"Did Lugia get stunned?"

"Yep. Big time. The whole class did it together."

Mewtwo started to laugh, but ended up coughing. He shivered. Leila felt his forehead.

"You're hot. I'll get a blanket and an ice bag."

"Okay."

"You can turn on the TV." Leila shouted as she dug around in the closet.

Mewtwo grabbed the remote. He switched it on.

"MTV. Cool."

****

"Welcome to Say What Karaoke! It's MTV summer in the Islands! We're going to be hanging out here at the Seafoam Islands all summer long!" a Loreili, formerly a member of the Elite Four said, "If you've just tuned in today on are Gym Leader addition we have our panel of celebrities. We have, Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader (waves), Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader (just looks serious), and the Four Sisters of the Cerulean City Gym, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty.(all four smile and wave)"

Leila returned with the blanket and ice pack. She covered Mewtwo and placed the ice pack on his head.

"And to think you were supposed to be my guardian when I was younger." she sighed.

"Shhh! I wanna see this."

"Oh. Say What Karaoke. This ought to be interesting." Leila said and sat down on the couch.

****

"Our last contestant is Ash Ketchum. Ash what will you be singing?" Loreili asked

"I'm going to be singing, Hanging By A Moment By Life House because I'm hanging by a moment just thinking of Misty."

Misty goes bright red. Ash begins to sing and dance. To everyone's surprise, he's doing really good.

"This is a joke right?" Leila asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo just shrugged.

****

The crowd starts screaming and cheering. The music finally stops.

"Judges?" Loreili asked

Brock is grinning. "The intro was sweet! His dancing was good. So I'm going to have to give him a...." Brock stopped and holds up a paddle with a big white ten painted on it.

"Ten! That's awesome." Loreili said while the crowd is cheering, "Sabrina?"

"It wasn't too bad. It's the best I've seen all day. I'm going have to give him a nine." Sabrina said holding up a paddle with a nine on it.

"Not bad, Ash. You have nineteen. You need an eight or higher to win. Cerulean Sisters?"

"Well. The dancing was great." Lily said.

"The clothes were perfect!" Daisy added.

"The singing was good and very accurate." Violet told.

"So we decided to give him a....." Misty finished.

There is a drum roll.

Daisy and Lily hold up a one while Violet and Misty hold up a zero. "A ten!" they shouted at the same time.

"Twenty nine! Ash you are the new Say What Karaoke champ!"

Ash runs over and hugs Misty and then gives her a big kiss.

"That's all for today. Join us tomorrow on Say What Karaoke! Bye bye!"

"I am officially scared." Mewtwo said.

"I am scarred for life. Mewtwo? What are those bumps?"

"Oh no! I've got hives!"

"It's the Mountain Dew! You never said you were allergic!"

"How was I supposed to know! I've never had it before!"

Leila's eyes bulged. "Oh no!"

"What?"

Purple dots began to form.

"You have purple pox!"

"Is that bad?" Mewtwo asked

Teletubbies ran in dressed like nurses.

"We'll have to operate!" Barney said walking in dresses like a doctor, "But first. We have to sing. I love you."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Mewtwo! Wake up!" Leila shouted.

"What? Where?"

"You fell asleep while I was getting your blanket and ice bag."

"Oh."

"I forgot. Here's your Barney and Teletubbie dolls." Leila said opening up the blanket.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!"


End file.
